


My Love for You

by Swalublue



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Summary: Timmy Turner has given up hopes of ever getting Trixie Tang to love him after getting humiliated at her party. What he doesn't know is she's as smitten with him as he is with her. But love always finds away especially when you have three super-villains who plunge the world into chaos.  Timmy x Trixie
Relationships: Cosmo Cosma/Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma, Mr. Turner/Mrs. Turner (Fairly OddParents), Trixie Tang/Timmy Turner
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
"Dude, Trixie's coming."  
Timmy Turner turned his attention away from the window towards the front of the bus. As one of his friends pointed her out and he couldn't help himself. Even if he had sworn off any romantic advances towards her. He still had to admit she was beautiful. With her black hair that fell to her shoulders, blue eyes that sparkled like the sun. Or her lavender vest jacket, and white skirt with matching snow boots. She was arguably one of the most beautiful things in the universe. She was walking down the aisle rejecting boys left and right. Who attempted to flirt with her. Only to pause for a brief moment when she noticed him staring at her. They met each other's gaze, and a smile crossed her face. She walked off his heart sped up and old emotions resurfaced. One that he had been trying to suppress. Even after giving up on her she still found a place in the back of his head. Frustrated he turned his attention back to the window. His two best friends, Chester Mcbadbat, and Aj Viper looked at one another, and then him. “What was that?" Chester asked.  
"What was what?" Timmy asked, but he wasn’t looking at them.   
"For thirty seconds on the dot, you and Trixie were staring at one another. What was that about?" Aj asked Timmy shrugged his shoulders. Aj’s hand was an advanced calculator that kept track of time, and many more advanced for features. A frown formed on Aj’s face.  
"I don't know," Timmy replied.   
"Dude, what is wrong with you? Ever since that dumb party, you haven't been yourself. It's getting annoying." Chester said flatly. “I think there's more going on then you’re telling us.”   
"Like not chasing after Trixie," Aj added. “You okay?”   
"Yes, guys I’m fine. I don't want to talk about it." Timmy spoke bitterly. Both of them looked at Timmy worried, but kept quiet. They knew trying to figure anything else out would be pointless. Whenever he was like this, their worry was still there. They had tried for years to get him to stop, and all it took was a party. Since kindergarten, he had tried to win over her heart, and it took three hours at a party to stop him. They both knew that whatever happened at the party had affected their friends. In ways, no words could describe. Trixie, Timmy thought bitterly.  
XO  
Trixie Tang’s was full of emotion boiling at the surface. Crocker's was being borderline abusive and it was driving her up a wall. How he could even be a teacher was beyond her comprehension. For weeks now he was assigning homework, quizzes, group projects, and more. And now he was just purposely doing this to assault her not-boyfriend Timmy. Ex? She wasn’t sure about that since the party made everything complicated. It still made her furious that he was abusing him. No one deserved to be treated like this, especially her not boyfriend. Which only made her more furious. Being harsh had its place, but being abusive was never called for. Timmy who was sitting with his back against the chalkboard. Facing other students with the dunce hat on his head. While Crocker berated him. Sweat was pouring down his forehead. "Turner go sit down! And tell your school supplies to shut their yaps!" Crocker shouted as the boy he ran towards his seat. Tears were falling down his face.   
The school bell rang for lunch and kids poured out of the class. Avoiding him Trixie stayed in her seat classroom was empty. Of everyone except for Timmy. He hadn’t moved out of his seat which made her more nervous. She didn’t need kids in the school spreading rumors, and hoped he wasn’t mad at her. For some reason, he had completely lost interest in her. No longer did he ask her to sit by him, give her gifts, or come by the popular kid's table. It was driving her mad he could at least have the audacity to call her pretty. But then again maybe he got together with the black-haired girl who was always stalking him. Trixie shook her head. He would never, would he? She pondered before swallowing her fear and walked over towards her favorite not-boyfriend.   
"Are you okay?"  
He didn’t respond so she hugged him. He tensed up, but relaxed after looking at her confused. Neither of them spoke and sat there for a while. “It’s going to be okay.” She whispered into his ears. Smiling he was surprisingly comforting though she would never admit it. “Are you okay?” He shook his head, and that relaxed her a little. “Well, that’s good. I’m gonna go before my friends find out. Be careful.” She muttered the last part and stood up. “You should come by the popular kids table sometime.” Trixie paused in the door frame hesitantly glance before she left the room. Walking down the school hallway she was lost in her thoughts. Timmy was a middle-class loser, and yet she found him enticing. It made her angered that someone like that would stop chasing after her.   
And why watching Crocker abuse Timmy makes her so...mad? It was an unpleasant experience, to say the least. She could’ve stepped in, and yet couldn't muster the strength to do so. Trixie shook off the strange thoughts running through her head and walked towards the popular kid's table. In the lunchroom which was noticeably more empty. She sat down towards her three friends that were lost in conversation, and a silence brought her attention. “Trixie? Are you okay?” Her blonde haired best friend sat on the table with a puzzled look on her face.   
"Ya Why?"  
Veronica looked at her best friend and she was careful with her response. “Well, you’ve been missing for quite a while. And….lately, you’ve been off.” She said suddenly playing with her blonde hair hesitant to say more. Trixie looked at her but shook her head pushing the thought away.   
"I was busy with a teacher."  
“Ah.” She said, and pushed the thought away for now. “So what do you think about my new shoes?”   
“They're totally cute,” Trixie said without any emotions, but her thoughts stayed on Turner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
Trixie Tang was furious. Her emotions had been placed on a stove starting with the rejection of her not-boyfriend. Only for Crocker to turn up the heat and leave them to simmer. And now they were boiling to the surface. She wanted nothing more than for things to go back to normal. Watching him sob from the torture brought emotion Trixie couldn't name. Crocker was going to pay for hurting her not-boyfriend. Though where these emotions came from was an enigma. He was an unpopular, lower-middle-class loser, and yet enduring. Veronica followed behind her and the two of them were on their way to the popular kid's bathroom. Silence was falling on the two of them. Once the bathroom door shut behind them Veronica spoke up. “What's wrong with you Trixie? I know this is Turner related." Trixie looked puzzled, "Don't pretend you don't know what I’m talking about. I know you have a crush on him."  
Trixie chuckled."Me? In love with that loser-"  
"Says the girl who’s kept every single gift he’s given you or the fact you have every love letter he’s ever sent you.” Veronica folded her arms across her chest and smirked as a blush formed on her face. "Ever since that stupid party you've been agitated. And it only started after he stopped chasing you. Yet you expect me to think you don’t like him. Not to mention the incident on the bus or after class how you went up and hugged him.”   
"I can explain.” Trixie blurted out, “I k-ke-eep-”   
"I'm not going to tell anybody.” She said, rolling her eyes, “You're my best friend. I know almost everything about you. It's my job too besides it's not like I mentioned your comic book collection." Trixie looked at her blonde haired in terror. How much does she know about me? Trixie froze for years; she's tried everything to hide her hobbies. And yet she still knew this made Trixie grit her teeth. If she told anyone her social life would end."Look I wish you would've chosen somebody else besides my crush, but I'm not going to push it.”  
"One you like him? Two what's your point? Are you trying to blackmail me? I swear-" Veronica cut Trixie off.   
“I'm not trying to blackmail you. I'm worried about you. So why don't you go and tell him your feelings? It would make you feel better.”   
"I don't like him."  
"Trixie you have to give in from time to time or he's going to lose interest, and move on to other girls,” Veronica smiled. As Trixie’s face flushed red with anger. “Look I know he’s ignoring you, but telling him how you feel. Might help fix things. Because you're annoying everybody.” Veronica left smiling, forcing Trixie’s to face her emotions and thoughts. With a blush and flustered.   
“I don’t like him!” She shouted.  
Later   
“What’s wrong Trixie?” Mr. Tang put down his silver fork and looked towards his ten-year-old daughter. She was reading over a stack of papers which only seemed to make her more frustrated. She had barely touched dinner and his patient was thin. Trixie was biting her lip and was trying to think and out and crumpled the paper. “Alright who’s on your mind, Trix? You know constantly thinking about something is bad? And you’re only ten so you shouldn't let a crush take control of your life. So what is it?”   
“It’s just school drama, that’s all.” She said slyly, “Nothing to worry yourself about dad.”   
“Nothing? Well then if this is ‘nothing’ you wouldn't be going through old love letters or be agitated. On top of that, you’ve been like this for a while so it's a little more than nothing.”   
Trixie looked around avoiding her father's gaze, “Am I this easy to read?” Trixie asked annoyed, “I may or may not have made somebody mad or at least I think I might've. And now he’s ignoring me, and it’s bugging me. He’s not even chasing after me or flirting with me anymore. And it…..I don’t know how exhausting.” She put her head down on the table, “I just wish this thing would blow over and go back to normal.”   
“Sounds to me like you have a crush.” Her father chuckled as a blush formed on Trixie’s face.”You’re about as subtle as your mother you know that.? You’re as subtle as a brick in Kannas wearing a flamingo. Just ask him out already. ” She raised an eyebrow, “And don’t let a dumb boy become the center of your whole world. You’re only ten.”   
“I’m not in love with him.”   
“You are your mother's child,” he sighed.   
Her father said that, and Trixie didn’t comment. The thought of liking him disgusted her. Her liking him? No! She spat the idea he was supposed to come to her, confessing his love. Provided with some dumb and tacky gift, and she rejected him. The idea of it going beyond that disturbed her, but the thought had its seductive charm to it. “And Trixie eats already. It’s getting late.”   
“I will.”   
Dating Timmy as if….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3   
Trixie Tang was lost in a tsunami of emotions she couldn't understand. Seven days had passed and he had yet to approach her or the popular kids at all. Desperation was beginning to set in, she wanted him to come around, but didn’t and so she tried to bury the emotions when it realized it ugly head. “So like Trix have you made any progress with Timmy.” The girl groaned, Veronica had been on her case since that event at the bathroom. Trixie was still trying to understand exactly how much she knew. And the girl was far more observant that she had been given credit for, “Come on you have to talk to him at some point.”   
“I don’t like him.” Trixie snapped, and continued moving through the rack of clothes trying to find something. “And no I haven't approached him. Why do you care so much? I’m never going to date him.”   
“Liar.”   
“Am not.”   
“Liar.”   
Veronica could only roll her eyes; she wasn’t buying it one bit. And Trixie herself was trying to understand the emotions inside. From anger, to fear, and something else she couldn't put a name on. There had been a few more incidents on the bus, but nothing seemed to ever go beyond that, and even Tad, and Chad were making comments. “So then how do you feel then? And why do you want to see him so badly?”   
“I do not.” Trixie said, and pulled out a violet sweater from the rack and smiled, it was in her size. This had stripes on it of different shades, which formed a beautiful image. “I just.. I don't know anymore.” She sighed, and pulled it into the shopping bag. “Okay? I’m mad he stopped giving any form of attention, I’m mad that he hates me for no reason. I miss the absolute dedication to me.” Veronica smiled widely, “And there's something else and I don’t know what it is. I just want his attention. It's different from most people.”   
“That's called a crush Trix.”   
“Is not. Me? Dating an unpopular kid please. That's a popular PR disaster, no.”   
“Would you rather date Chad? Or Tad?”   
“No!”   
“Point proven.” Veronica pulled off another jacket from the rack, and moved towards the front lines which had thinned by now. “I’m like so gonna go pay for this. And then like going home, and I want you to talk to him. Trust me Trix you won’t feel better till you do.” Trixie was growing frustrated with her best-friend antics, and she pulled out a credit card from her pocket and handed it to the sales lady. After finishing her purchase she turned towards Trixie, “Like I gotta go home ya nerd. So like talk to him.” And with that she left, and Trixie was agitated beyond belief.   
“Will this be all ma’am?” The cashier lady asked as she took the bag which only had a few items, and Trixie nodded her head, and handed the woman her Dimma-Card. A Dimmesdale Credit Card, and the woman didn’t seem to have any interest in her job. Trixie slipped into the girls bathroom, and changed into her boy’s disguise something she had brought with her. And stepping out the girl walked towards the Comix shop. To pick up her order, and she approached the cashier a chubby man who was bored.   
“I’m here to pick up my order, named Tristian.” The man looked at her and rolled his eyes, “So how's it going? Anything of interest lately?”   
“Well we got a pretty girl over there who's going over the place like she’s never seen a comic shop before.” He pointed, and Trixie frowned as it was Veronica who was wandering through the aisles. “And umh we got a new series started called Crimson Chin Dark other than else nothing new.”   
“Cool.”  
“Here ya go, and since you’ve spent so much money here I threw in the first edition of the new comic book series I mentioned. I mean you did bail me out of losing my shop.” Trixie waved it away; she had been shopping here for a couple years, now she was losing her favorite shop. Turning away she walked over to her best-friend, and the girl only glanced at her, as she was going through the entire volumes she had to choose from.   
“So many choices.”  
“Can I help you? You seem lost? Do you know anything about Comic Book Etiquette?” Trixie snatched the comic book from the girl and put it back in the plastic protector glaring at her. “You don’t touch comic books unless they have protesters on them or you’ll destroy some of its value.”   
“No,” She admitted shyly. “You're like cute,but I’m looking for a gift for my best friend. Her birthdays in a few months, and I know she likes unpopular things like this as her mother told me.” She admits, and Trixie frownd. Well there's that now what else do you know? “So would you like teach me about comics, and all this unpopular stuff, so I can like bounce?”   
“You use like a lot.” Trixie added, and sighed, “Very well then let me tell you.” She started on a twenty minute tangent, giving it to her best-friend in bite size pieces. She was very creative, but her intelligence was lacking, and the girl came to understand.   
“Well thanks for the advice cute, boy. If it weren't for the fact you like comics, and dress like that. I would tots date you. My best-friend is crushing on my crush.” Veronica smiled and hugged Trixie who could only grumble. “Well I gotta go and find my best-friends birthday present see ya.” She ran off before Trixie could ask any questions, and now was even more puzzled then before. Her birthday wasn’t for two months so what was she planning?   
XO  
“So Wanda what is this place called?” Timmy asked his godmother as the four of them were in the ‘Wanda Special Place’ he was enjoying it. It had been something they came to quite often, with beautiful colored trees. A wide vast open area, river churning down the stream that was crystal clear, and an armuma of nature that was pleasant. And to make the beauty even more stand out was flowers in bloom, it was a colorful forest, that wasn’t like any kind of forest on earth. And this was his sixth time coming here in the total event of a week.   
“Its called Elysium a-”   
“Elysium?” Cosmo said and poofed a bottle into his hand, “Now that’s a good drink.” He poofed a green bottle into his hand and dragged it and Wanda faceplamed.   
“Idiot.” Wanda replied  
“Cool Eliesium that sounds awesome. Where did you find it?” Timmy asked her, as he was sitting in the field playing with Poof. He came here to relax, and do things mostly to himself, and Wanda knew it.   
“I found it in the back of a magazine, so I bought it. Thought it would be a nice place to distract yourself from all the problems at school.” She said and the boy smiled widely, between Crocker, Trixie, and now Cupid he needed his break. Cupid had been popping in and out of the room mostly observing the boy and asking questions, and even a few times thought about shooting him with an arrow.   
“So Cosmo, Wanda do you think I should get a pet?”   
“Why would you want that sweety?” Wand asked as Cosmo mostly flew off in his own direction, and Wanda sighed. She loved him, but something caught his attention.   
“Well since the entire party, Tad and Chad have been a little off ya know? And I sometimes wonder what it would be like to have a dog?”  
“Maybe one day Timmy, besides it’s not like you need one or your parents want one.” She rmined him.   
“You’re right.” He said smiling, and Wanda could see the boy was struggling to stay awake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
“Dude come on.” Chester said to his best-friend in a last ditch effort he was getting desperate. “Just because of a stupid party you give up thats sad. You’re Timmy Turner, the kid who won’t take no for an answer.” Chester said more to himself then to the boy, who was growing more and more frustrated. Timmy was trying his best to compete to his unimagine standard, but it was only agitating. And Chester only got like this when it was her bust stop and the boy looked towards the front of the bus, and smiled. No matter how many times he saw her, no matter how much he tried to avoid her. His heart would go a flutter as she walked nervously down the bus aisle, and only gave a slide glance. She smiled upon seeing him, and walked off as her two-best friends followed behind her. Tad and Chad glared at him, and both of his best-friends could see the smile on his face.   
“So you're giving up on Trixie are you?” Aj asked him amused.   
“Ya.” Chester added with a smirk.   
“No.” Timmy muttered to himself, but his thoughts were on Trixie; both of his friends had a smirk on their face. “Look Trixie’s cute and all, but I’m never going to score a date with her.” He admitted trying to hide the pain.   
“So you still like her?” Chester asked, and Timmy nodded his head.   
“So can we drop the subject?” Both of his friends nodded their head, “Yes I still like her, but I’m not chasing after her.”   
“The party really did a number on you didn’t it?” Chester asked.   
“Ya after what you know happened, I don’t want it to happen again.” Timmy finally told them, and Cheser nodded his head.   
“Well if that’s what you want.” Chester said  
“But are you sure you want to give up on her? I mean it wasn’t Trixie’s fault it was Tad and Chad.” Aj replied to the boy who just shuttered at the thought.   
“Yes I am and that's final.” Timmy told his friends, “And stop pushing me on about my love-life. I just want to focus on other things. And maybe find somebody who I have an actual chance with, that isn’t Tootie.” He shuddered at the thought of ever having to see Vicky’s around which granted was rare since he sent her to an all-girls boarding school in Tibecuador. After she violated one of the restraining orders, and it had been a nice school year without her around. From behind him someone was watching the boy with curistoy.   
XO  
“So Turner.” The boy frowned as Cupid appeared in front of him with a smile on his face, holding an alarm clock. “Since the other machine didn’t work, I’ve come to give you a heart-scanner.” The ten year old frowned as the god of love was next to him as he was washing his hands in the bathroom. Lunch had just concluded, and he was on his way to his next class and the fairy had just appeared next to him. Timmy finished washing his hands dry it, and took the machine from his hand. “The heart-scanner all it does is scan the hearts of two people and can determine their relationship. Like it can tell you if someone is in love with another person or not. All you have to do is point it at Trixie, and boom you’ll come to understand whether Trixie actually likes you or not.”   
“Come on-”   
“If it works I will stop trying to pair you with Tootie.” Cupid said flatout and Timmy smiled at that.   
“Deal.”   
“And all you have to do is point it at Trixie, and send it to my place.” Cupid said, Timmy himself was ecstatic. He had a chance in his life to have never to deal with Tootie in his life again whenever she came back. The god of love held out his hand, and Timmy shook it, and the fairy disappeared leaving Timmy alone in the bathroom he left and scurried away towards his next class where Trixie was. He was starting to get annoyed. Yes, he loved Trixie with all his heart, but she was starting to take center stage in it. So the boy moved through the crowded hallway towards his next class with Crocker and stepped inside.   
“Turner!” The boy jumped and sighed as his crazy fairy obsessed teacher stood over him, “What do you have there? It isn’t show N’ Tell that’s Friday.”   
“This is a gift.”   
“For?”   
“Trixie?”   
“I thought you gave up on her.” Crocker said, and Timmy swallowed the fear that had arisen in his stomach. “Give me that.” He snatched it from the boy, and dropped it into his desk drawer, “I’ll personally give it to her. Now go sit down!” Timmy looked at the device, and went to his desk as the rest of the kids in the class followed into the room. It took about eight minutes for the entire class to settle down, and Timmy was constantly watching the teacher desk. Debating with himself on what to do. He could just have the thing wished to himself, or better yet he looked down at his desk, and whispered to his fairies.   
“I wish that Cupid’s item was in Trixie’s bag.”   
“Alright class,” Crocker began in front of the class. “Today we’re going to be…” Timmy Turner sighed as he was as boring as ever. Another math lesson he didn’t care for and another day he was going to pretend to care.   
XO  
Trixie was bored out of her mind as she waited patiently for Crocker to finish up his lessons. Which seemed to drool on and on without end, as she was getting impatient. And the more time she spent staring at the clock the slower it went, “Guys this is so boring.” Trixie muttered to her best friends that were basically like her not even paying attention. “You guys wanna go do something more interesting?” She asked her best friend who only gave her passing groans as they were more into their own little world. And with half an hour to go her mind was beginning to wonder. Why do you hate me Timmy?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
“Here you go.” Mr Tang placed a plate in front of the girl who was smiling as she was reading over a small slip of paper. “Alright Trixie what’s wrong? You’ve been a little off lately, and I’ve allowed you to try and fix it yourself, but it's been two months. So what's up? You’ve been like this since the party.” Trixie looked up at her father and snatched the paper into her pocket and didn’t respond to him. The two were sitting down to eat, and most of the maids were off on their break, so he could talk to his daughter. They stood in the dining room with the long wooden table, and he sat closer to her. “Is there anything you need help with? Cause whatever it is has been on your mind a lot.”   
“Umh… drama at school and stuff.” She admitted shyly, Trixie was trying to deflect many of the problems. She had a relationship with her father, but she kept most of her problems to herself. “With some kids at school and my friends.”   
“Wanna expand on that?”   
“Not particularly.”   
“Trixie who or what is bothering you so much? You know burying your emotions for so long can cause problems.” He had to go about getting the answers in a roundabout way, “I mean if this drama is really so unimportant why are you thinking about it so much?” Trixie bit her bottom lip, as she was choosing her words carefully. This thing that she was protecting was her shield, and isn't giving it up so easy. “Does this have to do with a boy? Or a girl? If you’re into that.” It took her a moment to respond.   
“I made somebody mad, and I don’t know why. And it's bugging me, and yes it has to do with my friends.”   
“Okay and why do you think this person is mad at you?”   
“I might have been a little too harsh on him, but I’m still- nevermind I don’t want to talk about it. Let's just say I’m not sure why this particular person hates me, and I think my friends have something to do with it. So can we talk about something else?”   
“If you want to, sweetheart, but pondering and overthinking things won’t help. If this boy of yours really hates you talk to him, and find out why.” Mr Tang smirked watching as his daughter blushed at him saying that. “And maybe you can fix it, but don’t let him become the focus on your life. You're almost 10.”   
“I know….” She sighed, and the two ate in silence for the rest of their breakfast Trixie was mostly   
XO  
“So any ideas for how we’re going to find Turner and destroy him?” Foop asked as him, Crocker, and Dark Laser were sitting in a booth at Cake N’ Bacon. They were eating Bacon Burgers with a can of Pitt Cola, it was the weekly special and cheap. Crocker was sitting tapping his head only taking mear bits out of his burger trying to figure out what to do with Turner. Dark Laser was eating his burger and chatting with Flipsy, but the three villains had a problem how to destroy their nemesis. “Any ideas? Anything that has changed about Timmy Turner we could use to exploit his weakness.”   
“Actually,” Crocker began and turned towards his anti-fairy friend. “There is something off about Turner.”   
“And? Spit it out man anything at this point we’re getting desperate here.” Foop said as he was running out of ideas to destroy the boy. Who always foiled his plans, and his parents were becoming more and more unhappy with him. Well more particualy his father wasa, his mother as dumb as she was always loved him.   
“Well it’s Turner he’s been a little off as of late, and doing way better in his study than usual, and it's freaking me out.” Crocker began, “Two months ago Turner went to some dumb party happened, and since then Turner has been off. In fact he's stopped chasing after the girl of his dreams. Which granted I personally see as a good thing as he was desperate, and it wasn’t well you know healthy. But then again they are ten year olds.”   
“What do you mean he stopped chasing after his crush? Tell us more? And why haven’t you brought it up before.” Foop said, annoyed.   
“Flispy has made a good point with a crush we could lower him in and crush him.” The cyborg said crushing a fry it in to represent Timmy Turner.   
“Flipsy a stupid toy!” Crocker snapped, “And that's a good point I don’t know why I haven’t thought of it before. Nonetheless her name is Trixie Tang,” He said and pulled out his cellphone, and flipped to find a picture of her. Showing it to his friends, “She’s a young ten year old, and your typical self-obsessed multi-millionaire child. Very self-obsessed.” Crocker said with a bitterness in her tone. “Do you know what I could do with a million dollars? I could’ve got multiple fairies by now.”   
“And this Trixie, Timmy has a crush on right?” Dark Laser asked with a grin on his face, “If so we could lure her away, capture her, and force him to come and save her. And when he does,” He slammed his fist into the table. “Finally destroyed the boy-”  
“And capture his fairies.” Crocker added with a smile on his face, “And with that we’ll finally prove the existence off-”   
“Oh no.” Both Foop and Dark Laser dodged his spasm as the man went flying from his seat, and landed on the ground.   
“We really got to get him in therapy.” Foop added.   
“But we do have a plan.” Dark Laser added, “So I think we should start by capturing her.”   
“And where are we going to find a snobby ten year old?” Crocker asked only to receive glances from his friends. “I mean the only place I can think of for someone like her is the mall.”   
“Then the mall it is.” Foop said, “And I think I know how to find her.” Foop said, and raised his bottle poofing the three of them away, and leaving a fifty dollar check in their place. Most of the customers went back to what they were normally doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6   
Trixie was walking down the mall in her boy disguise trying to find something interesting to do. She had already read this month's comic issues, played her videogames, and scored highly in the arcade. And with two hours to kill she was bored out of her mind, “Is there anything interesting happening today?” She asked no one in particular; the mall wasn’t really that busy, and her friends were out doing their own things. Her stomach rumbled, so she gave in and went towards the food court with all the restaurants. Aftering buying her food she sat down and ate in silence mostly thinking to herself about the situation. “What the?”   
“So let's go-”  
“Oooh.” From where Trixie was sitting was Mr. Crocker, the school teacher she knew all to where, with a blue baby doll, and some robot cyborg cosplayer. Crocker walked over to a sign that was in the front of the mall for Hump cream. He walked past it and Trixie tried her best to act like she didn’t seem there, and it worked for what she could tell. “Now to find our...friend.” Crocker smiled and with that the group left, and Trixie rolled her eyes. The man got crazier the more time she knew him. After finishing her meal Trixie got up and threw away her trash and as she made her way to the door, she heard her best-friend's voice again.   
“Hi cutie.”   
“Oh it's you.” Trixie scratched the back of her head trying to figure out what to do or say. She was just going to go home at this point, which means she would have to call a butler or walk home. But anything would be better than staying here at this point, “Can I help you?”   
“Do you wanna go watch a movie with me?” Veronica asked and Trixie groaned internally. “For helping me out with my problem. After all being this cute should be illegal.”   
“Umh look you're nice and all, but umh I have no clue who you are, and I have to do other things.” Trixie tried to argue, and the blonde girl frowned at her, “So like see ya around the name… Trisitan.”   
“Well umh Tristan here ya go.” She handed Trixie a piece of paper with her phone number on it, “Text me.” She waved her hand and ran off with a smile on her face. And with that Trixie slipped into the shadows and made her way to the bathroom where she switched back into her normal clothes. She still had two hours at least she had a friend here to do something with.   
XO  
“Hey Veronica.”  
“Hi Trixie.” The girl said as she was holding the pair of clothes in her hand, and quickly turned towards her. “Trixie? What are you doing here?” Trixie smirked as she looked at her best-friend who was blushing as she was pulling at some of the ugliest pair of clothes Trixie had ever seen. Though she did know the girl did like fashion design.   
“What can’t say hi to my best friend?”   
“That’s not what I meant? I texted you earlier and you said you were busy.”   
“Well erumh things changed.” She admitted shyly, “And I’m a bit bored as I finished what I was planning on doing. And I saw you so I thought I would come by and say hi, I’ll be here for another two hours so whats up?”   
“I’m like going shopping, and umh that's about all.” Veronica said nervously, “So have you talked to you know how?”   
“No, and stop changing subjects. Why are you here? Cause this is a cosplay shop and that's like unpopular.” Trixie said and could see her best-friend blushed and looked down at the ground trying to find her words.   
“I'm looking for fancy clothes to make my new design, and some of these colors are amazing. And I met a really cute boy,” She admitted with a smile.   
“Of course, but can we leave the cosplayer shop at least? Theirs like the New Da Fashion place that a week ago we could try there. Before one of the kids at school or something find us,” She said, and the girl rolled her eyes.   
“Let me finish looking first, and then like we can go. And-”  
“And you better not try to change the subject.” She snapped at the girl who could only roll her eyes.   
“Well I didn’t know you cared this much about him, your crush is adorable.”   
“It’s not a crush.” Trixie snapped and walked away leaving her best-friend to finish her shopping alone, chuckling. After another twenty-minutes the two of them walked off, and Veronica had a bunch of bags from the store. “So you're done yet?”   
“Yes, and you're so impatient.” Veronica chuckled, and with that the two of them walked away from the building chatting with each other.   
“Hey Trixie, Veronica.” The two of them turned around to see their crazy math teacher, the cyborg, and blue baby floating. “Nice to see you two here.”   
“Umh like great theses losers are here. Like leaving us alone Crocker, we're not in school. So you have no power over us.”   
“I didn’t know you and Trixie were into Cosplay.” The crazy fairy obsessed fairy said as he raised a photo with the two of them into it. “Escespily you Ms Tang, guess that explains your recent antics.”   
“You know spying on people is creepy.” Trixie said, and tried to grab her best friends hands, to lead her away. “So like we’re going to go.”   
“Not so fast.” Foop said as he held out his bottle, and a metal cage appeared around the two. “You’re not going anywhere.”   
“Hey.” Both Trixie and Veronica said, as Foop raised, babb and the cage disappeared from the mall.   
“Now on to phase two of our plan.” Dark Laser said and all three of them laughed menichly.   
“And the destruction of Turner.” Crocker said and broke out into a cruel laughter enjoying himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
“If you want to see your love of your life ever again come to the Death Ball.” Wanda said reading the paper out loud. She had found it neatly wrapped in a muffin basket and that was placed on Timmy’s bed. They had already devoured all the food in it, after Timmy wished the food was safe to eat. Wanda, Cosmo, Timmy and Poof were inside Timmy’s bedroom eating the food as he was playing video games. The boy frowned after hearing this, “And not only is that bad grammar the handwriting makes it worse.”   
“Come on when I finally think my problems with Trixie are mangable something or somebody just brings her back into the light. I wish Trixie was home, and the Death Ball was destroyed.” Timmy said without a single care in the world, his arms were wrapped around Poof who was smiling. Wanda raised her wand, and the farting noise came out, “Come on what now?”   
“We don’t know about sports, there's something preventing our magic from working. Are you okay? You seem flustered.”   
“It’s Trixie, all of this is Trixie.” He looked towards his godmother and finally gave in, “Ever since that stupid party I gave up on her, but now she almost always on my mind, and its driving me nuts. I keep trying to push her out of my mind, but I give up.” Timmy admitted defeat, and Wanda looked at the boy trying to find her words.   
“You know I feel like this is Dajavue,” Wanda said a moment. “Where we should go and rescue her sport before Dark Laser gets any idea.”   
“Oh Timmy!” His parents called from outside his bedroom door his fairies turned into their fish forms. His parents kicked open the door and he looked up towards his parents, “Now that you’ll be rambling about your creepy obsessive heart wrenching crush on Trixie Tang. A girl who will never date you and is way out of your league. We’re going on a last-minute camping trip. And you have no questions asked.” His mother finished and dragged him out of the room, his father grabbed the boys fish, and rushed them towards the camper. That was conveniently parked outside the house, and Timmy just shook his head.   
“But it’s snowing. And who goes camping in February?”  
“Ooh camping in February? Why didn’t I think of that.” Cosmo said out loud and Timmy hit his forehead as his parents pulled out of the driveway. “What are we gonna do? Snow-fishing? Snow-walking? Or-”  
“Wow Timmy I’m so excited for this February camping trip I’m hearing your fish talking.” Mr Turner said with excitement in his voice, and TImmy just sighed.  
“What about school? I have school tomorrow?”   
“We called the school and had you excused.” Ms Turner said, and Timmy sighed and shrugged his shoulders as he sat down in his seat.   
“But sport what about Trixie?” Wanda asked.   
“Simple, I wish Trixie had the means to escape on her own.”   
“Close enough.” Wanda said and raised her wand to grant the wish, as the boy rested against the seat. Trixie. He sighed and looked into the air trying to find calm with the internal turmoil. And he was trying to calm it, before things got out of hand.   
XO  
“Like can you untie me? I have to like going to the bathroom.” Crocker took a deep breath and the girl was driving him insane. Since they awoke the two of them they had been chatting, and talking non stop. Four hours had passed and Turner was now a show, and everyone was frustrated. Dark Laser was pacing the Death Ball, Foop was a sleep, and Crocker was beyond frustrated dealing with the two of them. The two Trixie, and Veronica had been tied up right next to each other, back to back.   
“Fine just shut up.” He untied the two who both stood up and looked around the area.   
“Oh my gosh there's a mall, come on Veronica.” Trixie said as she grabbed the girls arm and drove down the hallway and he was frustrated.   
“Oh Poppy!” Crocker said and took off running after them, Trixie made a sharp right through the Death Ball into the bathroom. Shutting the door Trixie looked up towards the ceiling where a vent was located, and pulled out a backpack from the floor.   
“What's with the backpack?” Veronica asked as she was drying her hands, and Trixie smiled at it.   
“I found it right next to us when we were tied up, so we’re getting out of here.” Trixie said ecstatically, almost too ecstatically. “This is going to be fun.” Veronica looked at her puzzled as the girl opened a stall, stood on a toilet, and moved the grale to the side, and came into the ventilation shaft. “Come on Veronica this will be fun.”   
“That's unsanitary.”   
“Well then deal with Crocker, and his freaks.”   
“No.” Veronica said and followed Trixie into the ventilation shaft, and Trixie pulled out a gps with the entire interior design of the place loaded on it. “Neat that convenient.”   
“Right.”   
And with that the two went all over the Death Ball and had Crocker, Dark Laser running around the place as Foop swept. Having them on the floor wheezing uncomfortably, and Trixie jumped out into the main entrance of a food court. “Ooh I’m hungry.”   
“Trixie focus.” Veronica said, but it was too late she had already wandered off without any care in the world. “What is wrong with you?”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
“Well now what?” Foop asked as they were walking through the Death Ball, the two ten year olds had escaped any capture. “Have any of you heard anything that can lead us to the destruction of our mortal enemies.” He spoke with a rancid voice as two aliens moved past them and scurried deeper into the mall. “And man you have to get theses stupid mall over with so we can have the Death Ball back? When will all the reconstruction be done?”  
“Another two weeks why?” Dark Laser asked.  
“Cause it’s annoying me.” Foop said with anger in his voice, and both of them turned towards Crocker who was silently looking over his phone with a smile on his face, “What? Is this so amusing?”   
“It looks like we’ve got another problem, Turner and his parents were camping, so he won’t be back to school for over a week.” He explained deadpan, “Which means we have a week to come up with a plan to ambush him, and find a way to destroy him.” Crocker said and looked towards his friends, “Well L.O.S.E.R.S I have an idea, what if we created a device that could read people’s emotions? Then we could use it to find out how Timmy is so great at defeating us? And maybe find a way to stop it.”   
“A device that can read emotions? Why would you want something so simple?” Foop asked as he raised his baba, and it appeared in Crockers hand. It was a small toy alarm clock, with a screen on it, and he looked puzzled at it. “This can not only read the emotions of a person, but can also show you a person's love, and heart. So let's say we had a male, and a female you could see through this device how much they like each other.”   
“Why didn’t you tell me we had this device before?”   
“Hello! Humans are the most complicated species in the galaxy. Your emotions are like a tsunami in a calm pool. And it is often hard to pinpoint that why we don't use that device is blatantly unusable, but can give you a reading of people's emotions. Which isn’t really useful, but hey magic isn’t perfect ya know.” Foop told him and Crocker just shook his head disappointed in the anti-fairy.   
“What are you talking about? If we can read Turner’s emotions we could find out the people that matter most to him. Capture them, and when he comes to save them, boom we destroy him.”   
“Ooh that could work.” Dark Laser added, “Isn’t that right Flipsy?” The cyborg asked his toy dog that did a flip in his hand, and Crocker sighed. “All you have to do is set it to Turner so it will always be on his heart, and whenever you point it will tell you his heart content.”   
“That could work, Foop take it away.” Crokcer told the anti fairy who rolled his eyes, and hit it with a blast of magic.   
“There it will always tell you Timmy’s heart level, and emotional connection towards an individual all you have to do is get it pointed at people.”   
“Excellent now let's go find these two idiot girls, and get them off the Death Ball!” Crocker shouted as they ran off to find their captives, “And I don’t want to get sued by their parents.”   
XO - Two Days Later  
“Alright class so with Turner being on vacation, I’ve decided to assign a huge project that dues tomorrow. Each of you will write a one-hundred page essay on a very scientific subject that is listed in this heat hat. All you have to do is one by one come in and pick out a sliver of paper, and find your topic.” Crocker said with a smile he had modified the alarm clock that Foop had given him to work more broadly, and accurately. All of it was of course focused on Timmy Turner, and would find the person who shared the strongest bit of emotions with him. And all around the kids groaned, and slowly stood up and took their sliver, and complained only a few kids we’re going to complete the homework, and he didn’t care.   
“Are you doing this cause Turner isn’t here?” One of the kids asked, and Crocker rolled his eyes.   
“Of course. That way when he comes back I can give him an F!” He shouted in laughter and the kids in the class groaned. He watched as Trixie Tang moved towards the hat, and pulled out a paper, and walked away. Why had Turner not come to get her? This still distubed him, and this stupid party was being discussed more and more around school. Kids we’re talking about Turner getting humiliated when he wasn’t there. That annoyed him. “Alright now stare at the bored for the rest of class.”   
“Whatever loser.” Trixie muttered to herself, and he caught that, and sat down and opened the laptop screen. On it was a program he wrote to find the strongest heart, and identify the person. That's the person they would use to destroy Turner, and as he moved the cursor over he smiled. He clicked on a giant red heart that was solid filled, the device was rather simple every person was given a rating, and determined by the color of the heart determined their care/love for a person.   
“What the?” He looked at the screen and read the name over it, and a sly smile appeared on his face. Trixie Tang was in love with the boy. And with that allowed him the perfect opportunity to destroy the boy. Now all he had to do was wait until he came back, and snatched him with his fist. This would be the end of this.   
Ding,   
Ding.   
“Alright class see you tomorrow, but Ms Tang, will you please stay after class? I want to talk to you about something?” He smiled and let the kids leave the class until he was face to face with the girl. Who was hundred times more rich than him, and not even a fifth of his life span, Crocker was jealous of this.   
“Can I help you? You're beyond unpopular.” He rolled his eyes at the girl, annoyed.   
“You know popularity aint’ all its perked up to be, and what are you gonna do when you get old? You know your popularity won’t last forever right?” She rolled her eyes, “Anyway how do you feel about Turner?”   
“He’s a loser, and unpopular. Why? And what do you want to know about this?”   
“Because Ms Tang you’ve two have been acting strange lately. And I have recently created a device that tells me how much a person fills about Turner, and yours is a solid red.” This piqued her interest more than he was expecting.   
“I’m listening.” She said looking around to make sure no one saw her.   
“Relax there's no one here none of the kids stay long enough for anyone to be here. Unless I force them.”   
“So does he still like me or not? Not that I care.”   
“Of course your heart is practically bleeding red.” He showed her and he watched the girl smile at this. “Now then Turner of all people?”   
“Cool so then why is he ignoring me? I want things to go back to normal with him chasing me, me rejecting him, and my friends and I laughing at him. Well if that’s all you’re going to tell me I’m going.” She walked away before he could say anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9   
Trixie Tang was laying on her bed staring into the ceiling bored out of her mind. Things hadn’t been the same and now it was almost three months since the dumb party and he was still on her mind. No matter how much she pushed it out, he would always come back, and it brought with it a smile on her face. Her heart was alive when she saw him, and she had finally figured out why Veronica thought she had a crush. Cause the more she put it together the more she was beginning to realize how accurate it was. It didn’t help that every once in a while she would freeze and overthink things. And Tad, Chad were even more suspicious of her now then ever, but she couldn't help herself. “Trix are you still thinking about Turner?” Veronica looked up from her phone, she was bored out of her mind.   
“I can’t help it.”   
“Well he won’t be back for who knows how long, and Tad, Chad are suspecting you like him. Or something along those lines, and why do you like him? He’s middle class, isn’t that intelligence, and is always talking to inanimate objects.”   
“I know. That’s the problem that I’m trying to figure out, but everytime I see him my heart speeds up.” She admitted embarrassingly. No point in hiding secrets from Veronica is she already knew all her secrets or some of them at least. “I wish I knew why I liked him? Or if there was a way to deal with all the emotions and make things simple. Imagine if there was no such thing as love in this world. Or at least I wish I didn’t love Turner, things would be so much easier than dealing with him.”   
“Well let’s see he likes comic books, you like them also. He likes all thoses types of things, talks with inanimate objects like you do-”   
“I don’t talk to inanimate objects!”   
“Well you talk to yourself. And besides, both of you have an obsessive and greedy personality. So you’re perfect for each other.” Veronica spoke trying to comfort her best friend who only grew more agitated at the conversations   
“Why are we having the same conversation over and over again?”   
“Because you refuse to deal with your emotions, and are allowing a stupid boy to take over your mind.”   
“Shut up. I wish somebody would take away my ability to fall in love, so things would go back to normal. Or something like that, but we both know that is not going to happen.” Trixie said more to herself than anybody else, and Veronica watched the girl sink into her thoughts. Trying to figure things out, locked between love and popularity. When she got like this Trixie tuned everything out around her to focus, which had its uses, and Veronica just sighed.   
“Just make the right decision.”   
XO  
“Eureka!” Crocker yelled as he entered the Cake N’ Bacon Dinner, where his best friends were sitting. Slipping into the both Crocker, and Dark Laser looked towards the man with boredom in their look. Turner had yet to come back from his camping trip in the middle of February, Foop was playing with his ba-ba. Dark Laser was tapping the table, and Flipsy was laying on the table. They called turned towards him, “I’ve finally found a way to destroy Turner, and more. And I’m going to need your guys help.”   
“Oh take pity on us. After that last disaster I would rather wallow in my pity. Maybe we can’t destroy Turner after all.” Foop said with a self-defeating attitude.   
“Ya I’m not in the mood to deal with another ten year old child after the last two got loose on the Death Ball. Do you know how much damage they caused?” Dark Laser added, and both of them frowned.   
“What is the most powerful magic in the universe?”   
“Stupidity?” Foop asked, and Crocker shook his head.   
“Mother Nature?” Dark Laser asked.   
“No. What is the most powerful force in the universe, a force that keeps things together, and apart. It has the ability and create. Take Turner for example this particular magic is what drives him to protect his family, his friends. And enslaves him to keep trying to get a certain ten year old girl, that regrets him every single time.”   
“Ooh.” Foop said, realizing what he meant, “You mean that kind of magic. What would you want to do with that? That type of magic is a force in nature messing with it could have disastrous effects for the universe… Oh you are evil.” Foop said with a smile, and Dark Laser was looking at the two puzzled.   
“What? What type of magic? Are we talking about money?”   
“What? Money may be powerful, but this is much more sinister.” Crocker said.   
“He’s talking about hate-love magic. There used to be some ancient word for it, but pffh no one knows what it is anymore. And I fail to see how that will help us destroy Turner unless you plant to take all the love from planet earth. Somehow contain it, and rule the earth through fear. After all that kind of magic is bound to be a disaster to contain.”   
“All I’m saying is we take all the love from planet earth, use it to destroy Turner. From all his friends, family, and his magic. And then-”   
“Without any magic he’s powerless.” Dark Laser added with glee, “Ooh that is easy, but how are we going to suck all the love in the world away?” Foop smiled at that.   
“I might know somebody who can do that, though I’m not sure he would be willing to help us.” Foop raised his bottle and anti-poofed them all to Anti-Fairy World. Crocker was looking around as they appeared into a giant castle. With bats flying around, and floating in front of him was anti-Cosmo.   
“Father. We’re trying to come up with a plan to destroy Turner.” Foop began, his father turned towards the boy and rolled his eyes. “So we’ve come up with a plan to suck up all the world's love-hate magic.”   
“Foop, that plan sounds delicious diabolical. And can I ask who these freaks are? And why are they in my castle? And do you know what kind of magic that would require? And why would you want to do that.” Anti-Cosmo asked intrigued by his son's evil brilliance, “And let’s say I do have such a way to drain all that magic. Why would you do?”   
“Well Foop’s father. I was thinking about how to destroy my nemesis Timmy Turner-” Anti-Cosmo cut him off before he could finish his question. They were standing in a meeting with a bunch of other anti-fairies.   
“You mean Timothy Turner? The boy with a pink hat, annoying sense to do good, and constantly ruins my plans for world-domination? If it's that boy then I’ll join you ninny on your plot, but you’ll have to report to the Anti-Fairy Council.” Anti-Cosmo said with a smile on his face, and it only grew deeper.   
“You know him?” Crocker asked, and pulled out his cellphone and showed it to the boy.   
“Ooh yes that it Timothy!” Anti-Cosmo said with glee.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10   
“So are we going back to Dimmesdale?” Timmy asked his parents as he was standing on the campground looking around. Snow was falling, and he was trying to keep warm being wrapped in a heavy coat. That was secretly Wanda, who was keeping him warm, and the boy was miserable. “Cause I have school tomorrow, and loads of homework. You know Crocker likes to assign homework when we do these ‘vacations’ right?” His father didn’t even pay him any heed, and spent the rest of the time ice fishing. He was glad that his parents actually got a working camper this time, but he was mostly on his own. They fed him, and that was about it; Cosmo and Poof were disguised as squirrels.   
“Cheer up sport.” Wanda said with a smile.   
“Ya it’s not like you do your homework anyway.” Cosmo reminded him, and the boy shook his head.   
“True, but that’s not the point Cosmo. Whenever my parents do theses stupid vacations, Crocker loved to load up the class on works. So when I return I’m swamped with school work.” He said, and Cosmo isn't comprehending what Timmy was saying at all. “And then everyone in the school gets mad at me. Remember the last time we took a vacation longer than a week?” He said, and Cosmo was trying to remember.   
“Oh ya. So much water.” The green squirrel shivered remembering the event, “So why don’t you wish they would go home? We are magical creatures.”   
“But Timmy,” Wanda began. “Your parents were nice enough to actually bring you here, and spend time with you. Even if they ya know they aren’t talking to you.” The ten year old was mulling it over.   
“Poof Poof!.” Poof added, which made Wanda smile.   
“You’re right guys.” He said with a smile, and continued to wander away from his father. Who was more into fishing, and a thought occurred to him, “I wish my father could actually catch a fish for once.” Wanda smiled at him, as his fairies granted the wish. “After all, I actually want to eat food, as my parents aren’t exactly fishermen.” The boy told them, his parents had never caught a fish in their life.   
Anti-Fairy World - Anti-Cosmo’s Castle   
“Follow me you fool’s what you're about to see is the most powerful weapon in the universe. Well one of them that is.” Anti-Cosmo opened a door into his private study, it was a dark cramped room that was neatly organized. And filled with books, “Careful not to touch anything you ninnies! There are things in here that could destroy all of anti-fairy world or knowledge so bad even I refuse to touch it.” He said, and this caught Foop’s attention, power so bad even his father would touch it? What kind of power would that be? “And no Foop you may not touch it. After that little stunt you pulled the day you were born. I restricted your magic. Many of the things within this room are lost knowledge that even the anti-fairies have banned. The last of its kind. We want to rule the universe not destroy it.”   
“So I don’t mean to sound all,” Dark Laser said carefully manvering his way through AC study. “But what are we looking for exactly umh Foop’s father.”   
“I’m anti-Cosmo you twit. And I’ve found a way for your plan to work, but none of us Anti-Fairies can do it. Any magical beings would instantly get vaporized.” AC seemed flustered, and pulled out a book and it revealed a secret room. Crocker was now intrigued, why had he never thought to catch Anti-Fairies? “In this room is a weapon of ancient power. Banned by both the Anti-Fairy Council, and the Fairy Council. It was only used once during the last war, before we started the back offs. And is what led to the creation of life on earth.”   
“And why have you never thought to use it?” Foop asked.   
“Because it’s so powerful no magical beings could harness it. However according to my studies you humans might be able to, and whatever you are. Robot-Cyborg thing. Now carry on you skally wags, I can’t let this slip from my view. But if you “stole it” then it won't be my problem anymore. Now hurry along.” Crocker walked into the room, and picked up a small metal device that was a cylinder. And with that Anti-Como anit-poofed them back to earth with a smile on his face. His wife was looking at him puzzled, which was normal as she didn’t understand a lot of things.   
“Are ye’ sure givven em’ such a deadly weapon is a good idea?” Anti-Wanda asked, and AC shook his head.   
“Of course not, that is exactly why I’m giving it to them. Now rally the Anti-Fairies we’re going to prepare for universal domination!”   
Later   
“Ah ha, now all I do is touch this and…” Crocker said and gave up after a moment, as nothing happened to the metal device. Foop touched it, nothing happened. They had been fighting with the machine for hours, and nothing happened. “Why doesn't this thing work?” He asked, and kicked the machine with his full foot and it fell to the ground.   
“Lame. And my father said it was forbidden. You guys want to go to the mall, and get something to eat?” Foop asked frustrated at their failure.   
“Sure.” Crocker replied  
“Count me in.” Darklaser added, and with that the three of them left the metal device in the secret laboratory in the room. It hit a puddle of water, and small sparks of magic appeared from it. Slowly turning, and the longer they were gone the more time it had to grow, and slowly the universe shifted slowly it was beginning. A weapon so old that had long since been forbidden, but now it was active. A weapon of war long forgotten that would change the fate of the universe.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (A Dice of Fate)  
Trixie Tang was walking down the hallway pacing in her thoughts. Timmy was only supposed to be gone for a week, it had been three weeks. Had he moved? On top of that he wasn’t responding to her DM’s and it was nerve wracking. She had tried her best to act like normal, but her friends noticed the change in personality. It irritated her more, and more what would it take for a simple answer to her question. “Like Trixie are we just gonna walk around your house all day?” She snapped back to reality, and groaned upon hearing her voice. How long had she been following her? “Trix, I’m like totally not going to have this conversation again, but.. Have you done it already? You're driving everyone nuts.”   
“He’s still on vacation, do you think he moved?”   
“Umh no his parents are crazy. Like who goes camping in February? And I’m starting to think you have more than a crush on him.”   
“It’s just a dumb crush, that once I get the answers I will totaly forget about. Eventually. I hope. I hate how well you know me.”   
“I wouldn't be your best friend if I didn’t.” She smiled, and hugged Trixie who groaned out loud, and she let her go. “Sorry I forgot how much you hate that.”   
“So what do you think about the Remy kid?”   
“Buxaplenty? I don’t know or care.”   
“Well you're not helpful.” The two made another loop around the hallway, and even some of the maids, asked if she was okay or wanted something. “Since you totally are into my crush, what do you think about his weird, but cute best-friend?”   
“Which one? The prodigy? Or the dumb blonde kid who’s dads a failed baseball star?” She asked, and of course it was exactly like she predicted.   
“Duh, the pretty one.” She held out a photo of Chester Mcbadbat, “I don’t know his name, but he’s like totally cute….what?”   
“Why are you into unpopular kids.”   
“Well so are you.”   
“So?” Trixie asked, “Doesn't mean I”m going to date him, imagine me dating an unpopular kid? Do you know what people would think? Image if I kissed him, Tad, Chad would go crazy. And all the problems that would arise. Hey what’s that?” Trixie pointed and started walking slowly back as a black wave of water came roaring towards her. And she blinked as before she could take off running, it swarmed her. Covering her like a thick goo, that was everywhere to Trixie it had to be a dream.   
Elsewhere  
“Ooh look at a wave of black omnius magic that is approaching us.” Cosmo said as he was looking past the river, and it wasn’t clicking. “Look Wanda, Poof, Timmy.” Timmy looked at what his godparent was talking about, and froze. He was on a boat, that was Poof, and the thing was moving faster than he had expected. Wanda was his coat, and he had gone away onto a semi-melted section of the lake. “Ooh she we get closer?”   
“No! I wish we were someplace safe!” He shouted at the top of his lounges, and his fairies made him someplace safe. They barely made it somewhere safe that was magical proof as the black wave of magic formed around the planet. Acceleration by the planet's oceans, and soon the entire planet was covered in it. Timmy reappeared in what was essential a magic roof bomb shelter, “Okay this is not my fault this time.”   
“Well it was only a giant wave of pure unfaltering magic.” Cosmo said as they reappeared into the fairy form.  
“And how do you know this?” Wanda asked him.  
“Well no duh. Didn’t you feel the giant bolt of ancient magic that hasn’t been used in millions of years.” Cosmo said, rolling his eyes. “You know you can sense magic disturbances right?”   
“Fine I wish the world was back to normal! And the giant wave of goo was gone.” They raised their wand, only for farting sounds to be heard. “What now?”   
“Poof? Poof?” Poof asked, looking puzzled.   
“Sorry guys, this magic wave is stronger than anything we can muster from our wands. It is way more ancient, and potent, but we can make the goo go away.”   
“Fine I wish the goo was gone.” He said, “And all the damage the goo did was undone.” They raised their wand, and soon they were standing outside in an open-field, the three we’re all back to normal. And his fairies disguised as squirrels, “Now then I wish I was around my parents.” He reappeared and his mother, and father we’re on the ground wrestling, and screaming at each other. “What are you doing?”   
“Die scum!” Mrs. Turner screamed.   
“I’m filling the divorce!” Mr Turner shouted, and Timmy looked at his parents who we’re tearing each other apart. “You crazy witch!”   
“Mom, Dad what are you doing?”   
“Oh look it’s my ungrateful son.” Ms Turner said, and Timmy looked towards his parents.   
“Timmy you're coming with me, when we get back to Dimmesdale we’re getting a divorce!”   
“What why?” Timmy asked in terror, “But you love each other?”   
“What’s love?” Mr Turner asked puzzled and both of them broke out into laughter, “Everyone knows we only procreated to make sure our species survived. What do you think we are rich?”   
“What? Does money have to do with being in love? You know that weird feeling you get when you find somebody you like. And want to spend your entire life with or the emotion when you have a child. Like me, and you love them like these squirrels that will not matter how much they do will protect their child.” He pointed towards Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof, and his parents seem to only break out into more laughter.   
“Well see ya son. We’re going home.” His father said and the two stood up from the ground, “See ya at home. Here ya go.” His father dropped a backpack, filled with all kinds of gear, and Timmy was puzzled.   
“What's that supposed to mean?” He said, as his parents got into the camper, and drove off before he could react. “Oh come on!”


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: I decided that I'm just going to finish this story rather than rewrite i (this story will be rewritten one day)t. So when I start the rewrites or well continue them that is I won't have to worry about catching up or forgetting the plot. As theirs only 3 more chapters left till this story is complete. As the original plan for this story was exactly 15 chapters long. And I intend to keep it exactly at 15 chapters. Plus this story was actually close to completion while Mistakes Always Echo needed a solid rewrite or the plot for the future chapters wouldn't make sense. The length for Mistakes Always Echo is around 25 Chapters, and Pizza is around 10 chapters. I want a few more complete works on my account before I began the massive amount of rewrites that all my stories need. Also their is enough material for a Magic Isn't Perfect Sequel, as I did leave enough Plot-threads. Originally their was no plan for a sequel though nothing is confirmed, other than the rewrite will be exact 25 chapters, but the current version will basically be the same story. I just want to set up a few plot-threads better, and spend more time with Trixie and Timmy spending time together before the ending. Also speaking of rewrites, A Fairy's Soul is getting a min-rewrite. Which will be only the begining as to slow it down, for example chatper 2 and 3 will be the same event just certain details will only be present in each one. As their told from different povs. Their are a bunch more fanfics that I would like to get written, and done with. And thats just of FOP before I start really digging into others. I have a bunch of them sitting in a file with various dates.

Chapter 12

The city of Dimmesdale was in disarray. Cars were burning, trash littered the streets, and the screams of pain filled the air. He had wished himself back to Dimmesdale after his parents abandoned him at the campsite, and walked through the city. People we're fighting, Sisters against brothers, wives, against husbands. Childrens against their parents, and his only form of protection was his godparents. "Welp I guess once again I have to somehow fix this mess." He sighed, "But hey this time the world going into chaos wasn't my fault for once." He looked up towards his godparents who were floating in their full forms as non one was paying attention to him. All three of his fairies were on the constant lookout something was wrong within the universe. And it was up to a ten year old boy to save them all.

"Well let's hope you do it soon, sport. Before things get worse than they already are. As I have a feeling that things are going to get worse." Wanda admitted, but Timmy could tell the distress in her voice. And so the four of them moved through the city careful to avoid trouble. Timmy stopped a few times to take a break, and a thought occurred to him.

"I wish we were in Fairy World."

"Why?" Cosmo asked.

"Poof Poof." Poof added.

"Ummh Fair."

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof raised their wands. And the four of them entered the main street in Fairy World. It was filled with god kids, and Fairies. Panic had clearly overtaken the town, and Timmy sighed. "Alright I wish we were at Jorgen's house or the Fairy Councils. Someplace where we can get answers." Once again they disappeared, and reappeared inside Cupid's mansion. Where Jorgen, the Fairy Council, Cupid were all siting in a conversation. "Alright what the heck is going on? And what do I have to do to fix it?" All of their eyes turned towards Timmy who looked annoyed, and smiled crossed their faces.

"Just the godchild we're just talking about." Cupid said, "You see Timmy there's a problem with the Roseta magic."

"Roseta?" The blue robbed fairy raised his eye, "That's what you're calling it? Roseta? I always thought it was Clarience. That sounds way more brawn, and flattering."

"Ya like your taste." Cupid retored.

"Huh? Roseta?"

"Ah right." Cupid said, "See Roseta or 'Clarience' even though Roseta is clearly a superoiro name. Is the name for the most powerful type of magic in the universe. Love-Hate magic sees their use to be an old name for it, but no one knows what it is. So everyones' got their own name/word for it." Timmy looked puzzled, and Wanda frowned.

"Really Roseta? I thought it was called Cad'wik. Which is way nicer, and much older."

"SIlly Wanda." Cosmo dissuade her, "It's clearly called Nickels!" '

"Who cares what it's called!" Timmy shouted, "What the heck was the black goo wave on Earth? And why is everyone acting strange? And why not call it a Timmy?"

"Really?" Cupid said raising an eyebrow, "How many more things do you need to name after yourself? Anyway-"

The purple robbed Fairy spoke up, "An ancient magical weapon we long since lost. Has somehow been reactivated, and it sucks up all the Love-Hate magic in a particular area. In this case, Earth. I like to call this magic, Soda Bop! Anyway Soda-Bop when stolen can lead to the destruction of all non-magical living creatures within the range it's been activated." Timmy frowned, "And umh we don't exactly remember how to stop it. So good luck."

"And please hurry Turner." Cupid added, "It won't stay on just Earth eventually it'll spread across the whole universe. And love, and most importantly me! Will disappear forever."

"Of course you will." Timmy said annoyed. "Anything else I need to know about Lil Tim."  
"We're not calling it Lil Tim." Cosmo said, "Nickles!"

On the Death Ball

Foop groaned and lifted himself back into the air a throbbing headache. The entire main pavelin within the Death Ball had been trashed. After the failed "secret-weapon" had failed they returned for a party. As a new plan had been created to destroy Turner once and for all. "Get up! Get up!" Foop yelled, as he picked Crocker who was sleeping in a cocoon of food. He was snoring, and Foop summoned a pale of water, and dumped it on him. The man shot up with a yelp, "Finally hey have you noticed something strange going on? Like really strange? I feel weird all of a sudden." Crocker shook his head.

"No."

"Foop! Most excellent work my diabolic son." Foop turned around to see Anti-Cosmo with a smile on his face. "Now then let us proceed to earth for the invasion! You've worked a miracle. Well you and you're idiocic friends." Anti-Cosmo said flatley, "And the boobs have yet to fully comprehend the magnitude of your work. You see thanks to you all of the Elis in the universe is slowly being shifted into the weapon. And soon the Fairies will be powerless to stop us. There's only one thing we have to stop for our plan of universal domination."

"And what's that?" Foop asked.

"Destroying Turner of course. After all, he's stopped all of our plans previously."

"Yes!" Foop said, as Anti-Wanda hugged him. "Mother?"  
"I'm so proud of ya darlen'." A smile formed on his face, though Foop would never admit it.

"Yes this is our most joyous day. Now then to Earth!" Anti-Cosmo shouted, and raised his wand. All of them disappeared to planet earth, with a barely awakened Crocker, ,and a passed out Dark Laser.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13   
Foop was in his mother’s room as his father had prepped the rest of the Anti-Fairies for invasion of earth. Everything had been planned and readied, Crocker, and Dark Laser were following behind him. “Very well then you stooges. Once Earth is finally under our control you may have Fairy World all to yourself. The only condition is the final demise of Timmy Turner. The weapon which you three have managed to turn on will be our ace for universal domination. And for that you have my thanks, now then capture, and destroy Turner. At all cost.” The three of them nodded, and Foop escaped from his mother's caring grip. And soon joined his two partners, both of which were nodding her head.   
“Very well then, and what do you have in mind?” Crocker asked.   
“Yes I can’t wait till we finally destroy Turner.” Dark Laser said, “I’ve planned a destroy Turner party with Flispy! And he’s totally excited.” Dark Laser held out his hand, and Flispy did a flip. And soon went with his menichael laughter.   
“Yes!” Foop said, “It will be most excellent.” Foop paused, “What the heck? I can’t wait till we destroy Turner. Release the Anti-Fairies!” Foop yelled, and slammed his hand on a red button. And soon waves upon waves of Anti-Fairies flew from the Blue Castle in Anti-Fairy Worlds. Laughter filled the air, and the three supervillains smiled.   
“Losers are finally on top!” All three of them said with glee.   
“Losers? That’s what you went with?” Anti-Cosmo raised his eyebrow, “Really Foop.”   
“Don’t judge us father. You named me Foop simply because my fairy counter-part is named after the sound of their wand. Only backwards.”   
“Toushe.” Anti-Cosmo said, “Now then I believe it’s time for us to get down to planet earth. Find Timothy and destroy him.” With that Anti-Cosmo raised his wand, and with that they anti-poofed down to earth. Where Anti-Fairies were flying across the town. With a smile, as the love from the universe was slowly draining the portal had already grown large enough to encompases earth. And the magic wave was already spreading across the universe. And soon the love-hate magic within the universe would all be within his hands. All Anti-Cosmo had to do was play Foop and his friends would be the catalyst.   
On Earth  
Trixie Tang took refuge behind a wooden bench. Confusion was on her face. First A giant wave of goo had come across the whole world, and things had gone crazy. People were going crazy stealing from each other, and stealing from each other. Burning and destroying everything after the city had magically fixed itself. So she had gone into hiding to avoid the crowd. After her father lashed out at her, Veronica hadn’t been much of a help either. “So like what the heck are they?” Veronica pointed out to the sky that had turned to a shrieked red as small creatures with bat-like wings spread from the sky. All around things had gotten even worse, as mirrors appeared and shattered. Black cats scattered the land, and screams filled the world. As small doses of light, and blue gases like substance floated into the air. And disappeared, “So like where the heck is Turner? Ever since he left everything had just gone crazy.”   
“Exactly. And when things go back to normal he’s going to hear it.”   
“Your crush is so obnoxious.” Veronica muttered, “I so wish I could just leave you. Ugh.” Trixie rolled her eyes, and the two moved from their position. Carefully looking over their shoulders at every sound. Both of them moved carefully and swiftly through the city avoiding people, and the weird building.   
“Yuck.” Veronica snapped, “Stupid gross water!” She shouted as she had splashed into a puddle. And Trixie jumped away from her friend as two of these creatures appeared. They blasted Veronica with a huge swath of magic, and she fell onto the ground. And soon Veronica floated into the air. “Help me my useless survival buddy!” She shouted, and Trixie sighed, and took a deep breath. Where the heck was Timmy Turner? Why is it that when he leaves bad things seem to happen.   
“Well then.” Trixie kept her distance, and watched as Crocker. A cyborg-robot thing, and a bunch of the strange creatures floating around. “It seems Timothy had managed to elude us once again. But soon he’ll come rushing to save his friends like always.”   
“Of course, and we have the perfect opportunity right in front of us.” Crocker said, and turned towards her with a smile on his face. “Hello Trixie Tang.” And soon a bunch of these creatures appeared from her, and she disappeared like a smoke.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14   
“Alright guys it's time to save the world.” Timmy returned from the bedroom. A smile upon his face, “This shouldn't be too hard we just have to fight a bunch of Anti-Fairies, figure out where all the Ellmi magic is going towards. And stop whoever is responsible.” He admitted towards his godparents who had been hanging around Fairy World. Both of them nodded their heads, and zipped down towards Earth. And things were going chaotic, the buildings were ruined, it looked like a post-apocltlptic world. Magic was floating towards a round sphere that had formed above the sky streaming the blue sky with red. The sun was high in the sky, and Timmy wasn’t happy. “Alright, so umh now what do we do?”   
“I don’t know. How about avoiding the Anti-Fairies?” Cosmo said and pointed towards a group of humans that were being wrapped up by the Anti-Fairies. Timmy slipped away into a bush disappearing before a swath of Anti-Fairies emerged.   
“Come on.” Timmy complained, “Why do...I have a feeling I already know whos’ behind this.” He muttered, Wanda, and Cosmo disguised themselves as flies, and the boy moved down the street. Passing through cars, and watching his every step to avoid drawing any bad luck upon himself. It was a tedious task that had to be carefully considered, and followed through. And that’s when he heard the voices, and a frown upon his face. Crocker was standing next to Foop, Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Dark Laser.   
“Now then what precisely do you plan to do with the girl?” Anti-Cosmo asked annoyed. “How will taking some girl hostage help destory Timothy? You two have yet to do anything. My son has done more to destroy him than you two.” Anti-Cosmo snapped, “And keep your wrist up he could be coming back at any moment!” Foop was in the arms of his mother, and Anti-Cosmo was not too pleased with them.   
“Quite simple actually.” Crocker said, “Trixie Tang is the girl of his dreams. The love of his life, and she’s infatuated with him just the same.” Crocer said, “You see he’ll come barling to the rescue to save her, and when he does. Boom.” Crocker said, “No more Timmy.”   
Anti-Cosmo scoffed, “If any harm comes to the girl this alliance is off. I may be evil, but I’m not a monster. We Anti-Fairies quite like our Fairy counterparts don’t harm children. I wish for Timothy to become my scary godchild, and most potently the most powerful Anti-Fairy in the universe!”   
“That’s not part of the deal.” Dark Laser said suddenly, “You said if we helped you would allow us to destroy the boy.”   
“I did, didn't I? Well pray that I do not alter the deal any further. Prepare for the invasion of Fairy World. And Foop come on let's go meet our new scary godchild.” Foop looked at his father, and Crocker, and Dark Laser growled at him. They left, and Anti-Cosmo turned towards the wall. Timmy had slipped away from the commotion, and he frowned. With that much to Foop’s protest, they moved through the city looking for the boy.   
***   
“Father? Why are we not allowed to destroy Turner?” Foop asked his father, as Anti-Cosmo was getting annoyed. “And what have you done with my friends?”   
“I don't want Timothy destroyed, I want him to be my scary godchild. These peak fairies have had it good for too long. Why must we suffer our terrible fate while the Fairies get the godchildren? This is our revenge.” Anti-Cosmo yelled as he moved, and smiled. “Hello Timothy! It’s time to become my godchild!” He yelled, and raised his wand.   
“Cosmo now!” Timmy yelled, and Anti-Cosmo looked up only for a giant butterfly net to capture him. The Anti-Fairies look up at him, “Now then what the heck is going on?”   
“Don’t worry Timothy. Soon you’ll be my godchild.”   
“Never!” Timmy shouted, “Now then where the heck is going on?”   
“It’s quite simple Timothy. Isn’t it Foop. My genius son, and I must say, was truly your greatest wish.” Anti-Cosmo smiled.   
“It’s quite simple Turner. Soon we anti-fairies will rule the universe, and there's nothing you can do about it.”   
“Die Crocker!” Timmy turned his head away from the Anti-Fairies to see the girl of his dreams. Trapped in a metal cage of a liquid goo like on top of it was Crocker, and Dark Laser.   
“You have to be kidding me.” Timmy snapped. No matter how much he tried, he was stuck with Trixie in his life, and now he would have to save her. Well then at least he might be able to get answers for them. “Come on Cosmo let’s go save Trixie.” With that Timmy turned towards them. “Cosmo?”   
“Yes Timmy?”   
“I wish….”


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 The Kiss

"It's time to meet your doom Turner." Crocker yelled as the giant blob creature smashed it feet down. Timmy went scattering to the side to avoid it, and a giant smile emerged on his face. Dark Laser was laughing, with Anti-Cosmo out of the picture and he was left in charge of the Anti-Fairies. "Now then Anti-Fairies it's time to destroy Turner once and for all!" Crocker shouted as hundreds of Anti-Fairies flew from the secret outcover, and covered the sky. Anger was toiling, and Timmy looked towards Cosmo as the giant goo monster as it swung a fist down on the earth. Cracking the side-walk, and before a blast hit the boy another whirled zipping past him. He smiled as hundreds of Fairies emerged from the sky. "What? If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get! Anti-Fairies attack!"  
"Now then let's focus on Turner."

"Agreed! Oooh I'm so excited." Dark Laser said, "Isn't that right Flispy." Dark Laser held out his hand as the dog did a flip. And clutched it, and Timmy looked over to see his godmother float down towards him.

"You okay sport? Reinforcements have arrived."  
"I'm fine. Now let's go and save Trixie."

"Right." Wanda said, and with that the three of them, Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy rushed behind a building. The goo monster was swatting into the air, and trying to get rid of a bunch of Fairies that were blasting it. All around the world shook with magic whirling through the sky. Screams, and emotions danced with them, and Timmy's mind was on the girl of his dreams. The very one he had tried to get rid of, but now had to save her life. Why did he have to deal with this? Timmy sighed, "What's the plan sport?" Wanda asked him.

"Simple, we're going to create a distraction for Crocker. And we need someone to be the bait." Timmy said, and looked at Cosmo. "And I have the perfect someone for the job."  
"Wanda?" Cosmo asked. And Timmy shook his head, "Mama?"

"No sweety." Wanda said, "Someone who I'm in love with."

"Is it Juandissimo?" Cosmo asked, and Timmy sighed.

"No Cosmo you. I need you to disguise yourself like me, and lead Crocker away from us. And while he's distracted, I'm going after Trixie. And then deal with Crocker myself." Cosmo frowned, but raised his wand after being bribed by Wanda, and transformed into a Timmy look alike. And rushed out into the open shouting something to get Crocker's attention. "Now that Crocker is distracted I wish I was on top of the goo monster." Wanda nodded her head, and he whirled behind the cage. He stood on a slippery ledge that was only held together by magic, and Trixie looked towards him. "Ummh hi Trixie."

"Get me out of here already. And next time you go on vacation I'm going to destroy your family." He tried to pry the bars open, and Wanda waved a small key into his hand, and the cage door opened. "Also this is totally a stereotype you know? So then do you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Shush keep your voice down."

"Fine. So what are we doing now?" Trixie asked him.

"We're going to stop Crocker, and save the world...again."

"Again?" Trixie asked annoyed. And she grabbed his arm, "Okay so are you ever going to answer my question?"

"Now's not the time." He told her, and before he could react Trixie pressed her lips against his. Even if he was a head shorter than her, a weird emotion spread through his chest. The kiss was sloppy, and wasn't as the movies made them out to be. A weird energy filled the area, and a huge wave of magic followed the kiss. The two of them landed on the ground, and Trixe broke the kiss. "Umh…?"  
"Why have you been avoiding me?" She snapped. He looked confused. "Don't give me that look? Ever since that stupid party you haven't attempted to flirt with me. You stopped coming by the popular kids table. It's annoying." She told him flatley. Also what the heck?" Timmy followed her gaze only to see that everything in the world had returned to normal. The giant portal in the sky disappeared, and Timmy scratched the back of his head.

"Umh what' just happened?" Timmy asked his godmother. "All that happened was Trixie kissed me…" He trailed off on the last part. And Wanda shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no clue."  
"I do." Timmy turned his head to see Jorgen standing there "It seems the Anti-Fairies had use of an ancient weapon. We fairies long though destroyed, that sucked up all the Juja in the universe."  
"Juja? Really." Timmy said, raising an eyebrow.

"And what do you call it puny-human boy?"

"Umh I was thinking about Lil Tim or something like that."

"You already have enough to be named after you! Internet!" Jorgen reminds him. "Anyway Anti-Cosmo, Crocker, and Dark Laser have been taken into custody. It will take us weeks to erase everyone's memories."

"Figures." With that Jorgen took his leave, and Wanda floated over towards Cosmo. "So then come on, looks like the mayros making an announcement." Timmy took Trixie's hand, and led her away towards the podium. Next to him was Choppy the goat, and everyone was clapping.

"As mayor of this great city. We have come to a consensus we're all going to pretend like the events of the last few hours. Didn't happen! So what are we here?"

"I don't know." Some of the people in the crowd shrugged their shoulders.

"Exactly."

"Okay you better have an explanation." She told him sternly.

"So since the events that no one remembers what happened. Are you going to explain it to me?" Trixie raised an eyebrow.

"Because during the party...so I gave up chasing after you. That's why. It's not like you like me."

"Why are you so dumb?" She said, sighing at him, "You're supposed to chase after me. And I'm supposed to reject you, cause I want to keep collecting all the gifts you give me." She told him he was annoyed, "And just because Tad, and Chad are jerks doesn't mean you have to take it personally. Even if what they did was wrong." Timmy looked at her puzzled, "Don't give me that you're cute." She admitted.

"So you want me to chase after you?"

"Duh."

"How about instead we go, and watch a movie."

"Sure."

Trixie took his hand in hers, and with that the two of them walked off. Behind them was Veronica, Tad, and Chad. "It's about dang time." She told them, and both of their jaws were wide open. As the two ten year olds left the room, Wanda, and Cosmo followed behind them.

Authors Note: Finally. This is done yes I did rush this out, but I want to get some of theses fanfics done that are starting to build up in my catelouge. And yes this will receive a full rewrite, but you have the full story just certain things will change to have it make more sense. But that won't be for a while as I want to focus on some of my other stories, and get them out. As I have a bunch more than I want done, and hopefully soon. So the next fanfiction that's going off of hiatsu is Pizza, and hopefully it's small sequel Pizza Pie. I also want to upload a bunch more Fop fics, and hopefully a new chapter for Mind Sight will be coming out soon. So far this, and Magic Isn't Perfect needs to be rewritten.


End file.
